1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bindings for snow skis and more particularly to a binding which is convertible between downhill and cross-country use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski bindings have evolved from a very crude form wherein a strap was used to secure the skier's boot to the ski to more sophisticated bindings which automatically release the skier from the ski once certain relative forces are applied to the skier or ski. These latter bindings have been referred to as safety release bindings and are intended to minimize the risk of injury to the skier. Release bindings have primarily been directed toward Alpine or downhill skiing and have rarely addressed cross-country skiing.
Cross-country skiing has been rapidly increasing in popularity. For years, bindings for cross-country skiing did not vary materially and most have utilized some form of anchor for the toe of the skier's boot while leaving the heel free to lift as occurs in normal walking motions.
The recent increase of interest in cross-country skiing, however, has brought about a need for a binding which is readily convertible between use as a downhill skiing release binding and a cross-country binding. Examples of such bindings can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,354 issued Jan. 11, 1977 to Paul C. Ramer for SKI BINDING; U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,059 issued Aug. 10, 1954 to Francis Whitaker for SKI HARNESS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,988 issued Apr. 30, 1985 to Josef Svoboda for a DEVICE FOR CROSS-COUNTRY SKIING; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,666 issued Jul. 12, 1983 to Paul C. Ramer for INTEGRAL SKI BINDING; U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,108 issued Feb. 19, 1985 to Luvern Johnson, III, for CONVERTIBLE SKI DEVICE; and French Patent No. 2,490,099 published Mar. 19, 1982.